


Lullabies

by HALs (Wonderwalling)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Pain, Smut, Touring, Travel, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwalling/pseuds/HALs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has the life. Great friends; a great career. What more could she really ask for? Well, like every other Hollywood movie, a little bit of love could go a long way. Though, maybe the love she really needs, is not at all like the ones in every movie she has ever watched. </p><p>This is a fluffy story about a woman, who is besties with One Direction - and all the trials and tribulations that come with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seen it all

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So... this is the first fic I have ever written, and hopefully not my last! Any comments, or suggestions will be greatly appreciated. It is still a work in progress, so please bear with. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> xxx

 

When was the last time she was actually at home? She had no idea. And she wasn't too  sure if this was the life, or not.  She was pretty sure it was. She got to do what she liked. She had good friends now, something that she was not used to at all.  No need to complain then. Really. There would be tons who would die to be where she was. Literally. They would. 

She lounged on the couch for a while, flicking through the channels , and pulling at her brown hair, with her head on the arm rest and her legs stretched out in front of her . She smiled at her green frog socks, and wiggled her toes to seem the dance. It was the small things in life. Glancing over the clock, Meg pushed herself up quickly.  

"Harry!" she shouted. 

"What?" he said, coming into the lounge  in just his briefs .  She didn't even flinch anymore. Really, she had seen it  _all_ ,  multiple times. 

"We have to go soon. We said we would get Niall from the airport."

" Oh  shit. I forgot. Can't you just go? Everyone is staying here anyway." He said. She rolled her eyes. Personal lap dog can certainly be added to her CV. 

"Fine." she said, pulling her self up from the very comfortable couch, and switching off the TV. She bumped passed him and went to put her boots on. 

"Make sure you are actually dressed when we get back. And call Louis and ask him where he is.  If you haven't been talking to him all day already. Liam texted and said he would be here soon."

"You call Louis!" Harry said, "And I will wear what I want to wear. And if I want to wear nothing, then I will wear that too." she sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this right now, even though she knew he was joking about the clothes thing. Kind of. 

She had a splitting headache, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. Have Harry snuggle with her a bit, and just fall asleep for a while.    


"Please just call him. " she said, looking at him, as she pulled on her jacket. "Please." he looked at her, a little worried. 

"Are you okay? "  Walking over Harry wrapped his big spaghetti arms around her, pulling her in. 

"I am fine ."  she said into his chest, but not hugging him back. 

"Shit, Meg, you need to talk to him. This shit between you too... " he  s queezed her tighter , "they are my  band - mates , and best mates . He is my best mate - we have had this talk a lot. And you know what you mean to me.  But I can't not have you two  no t  t alking. Really." he said, still hugging her. "I know this week has been tough... and I..." He pulled her more tightly, "I should have been there for you more. I am sorry. She  eventually  hugged him back. Man, she loved him. All of them. And all very differently. 

Harry didn't judge. He was the best  friend you could ever want. No hassles. There was no drama between them. And she never felt awkward around him.  And besides, who didn't enjoy having someone who loved hair products, and tight jeans? 

She was pretty much  like that  with all of them .  Yeah, it was  awkward  in the beginning, but they got on like a house on fire in no time. There were some  growing pains  as she liked to say. But now, things were changing, and she didn't like it. Story of her life. 

"Harry. No! You have nothing to be sorry about! Really. Gosh." she pulled away, and cupped his face, standing on her tippy-toes. "Never be sorry for being you, sweety. Never. I loved being here with you." she squashed his checks together, giving him a duck-face and laughed. He stared at her, sticking his tongue out. "And yes. Yes. Okay. I know. I have to go though. I am going to be late for Niall." she said, letting go of his face, and taking the car keys from where they hung up. "See you just now," she said. He blew her a kiss, and she blew one back,  laughing, and stepping outside. 

She was thankful for the cold. It might even snow. Her head was killing her, and she was going to have to dive into the  pain killers  if she was going to get through this whole dinner. 

She drove to some music, before parking at the airport, and stepping inside, waiting for Niall. Of course there were a hoard of fans waiting. 

He finally came through, with his bags , and of course dark glasses .  Clearly he hadn't had seen a weather report yet: sun was on the minimal right now. The fans went crazy and he smiled. Taking photos with them, signing shirts, and CD's and posters.

H e was a good guy and enjoyed being around them.  He was always smiling. Always happy.  Meg just waited for a while, in the back. He finally pushed his way through, seeing her, and his face turning into the biggest smile. 

"Hi there lover," she said hugging him. "How was home? How are everyone?" she said. 

"They are good. I missed you!" he said hugging back. 

"I could tell from all the Skype calls," she said. 

"You called me!" he said, and they both laughed. They walked outside, the fans still shouting. Niall took some more photos, and they got into the car. 

"Where is Harry?"

"Busy being Harry." she said. 

"How is he doing?"

"As all tortured artists are - tortured," she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "I have been staying there a while. He was  sh a ken  up, and rightly so. It was a pretty messy affair. He might have written you guys about three more albums." she said. 

"You did make sure he ate, and like bathed, right?" 

"That is why I was there." she answered. 

"Literally you are the best," he said, his hand coming around her shoulder. 

"I know," she said, and smiled. 

"But how are you?" he asked. 

"I am alright. Still need to cook, but I hope Sophia can help a bit when she comes." 

"That will be interesting. Is it just us?" 

"Harry just wanted a small thing. Band members  only. To which I said I wasn't in the band, and he got angry, and went off to write, shouting that I was, in fact, part of the band"

"you are part of the band," Niall said. 

"In a way, I guess," she said. "Are you happy to be back? To start recording again?"

"Oh yes! I really am. Cannot wait!" he enthused. She smiled. He was a ball of joy, and could make  could make any room seem a little brighter just from him being in it . 

They drove on, chatting about his time at home, and what he got up to. She told him about work, and what she has been up to. They finally arrived back at Harry's house. The two walked through the door, Niall with his bag. 

"Honey, I am home!" Nial l  shouted, to which Liam came around the corner. 

"Oh darling! and dear!" he said, taking us both into a large hug. 

"Hey there, Liamy" she said, then ducked  out to go and say hi to Sophia. She was sitting in the kitchen with Harry, drinking some wine. She jumped off her chair when she saw Meg. 

"Meg! Oh I haven't seen you in for ever . How are you doing?" 

"Soph, man, I missed you. We need to have a girls day." she said, hugging her back. Niall came in, and hugged Harry.  Sophia sipped on her wine, sitting at the kitchen counter, while Meg started to get everything out that she was going to need. 

She knew that Sophia wasn't really going to help, but she could sit there and chat. It would be nice to finally have a chat with her - there was a lot she needed to say, but she also knew that most of it was going to have to wait. 

"Okay, magic time," she said. Getting the turkey ready, and everything else.  "Harry!" Meg shouted, wincing at the pain in her forehead. 

He popped his head in the kitchen, "You called?" he said, smiling. At least he seemed happier than he had done , and was now fully dressed . 

"Did you call Louis?" she asked, cutting up the vegetables. 

"I did..." and with that the door ball rang just as he finished . Sophia looked at Meg, one eyebrow raised. Harry dashed off to the door. Meg knew he was going to want to see him, and she felt guilty that it was because of her that he hadn't seem him as much as he wanted to. 

"Niall, did you literally just put presents in your bag?" Meg asked from the kitchen, seeing him line them up under the tree her and Harry had decorated. 

"Pretty much!" he said, before bounding for the door. "Lou! took you long enough." he said, and the hugs all started again. Meg tensed up. This was going to be awk ward . 

"Hey there..." Lou said, coming over. 

"Hey," Meg replied, still mixing the batter  for the orange chocolate cake she was making . 

"Hug?"  Harry asked, putting his arm around both of them . She sighed. Putting down the spoon, and licking off a bit of chocolate.   She leaned into Harry, who squashed the two of them together. If this could be anymore awkward.... 

"Much better!" said Harry. She rolled her eyes, letting go. 

"I need to bake," she said, turning back to the chocolate mix. Lou dipped his finger in, and licked it. 

"Pretty good," he said. 

She just smiled a tight lip smile. Louis sighed before heading out of the kitchen, much to Harry dragging him. He turned back for a moment, but Meg didn't look up. 

"That was... intense" Sophia said. Meg sighed, looking up at her, she could feel tears welling in her eyes. 

"Oh. Meg." she said, coming up to hug her. Meg burying  her head in her shoulder, and hugged her. 

"I'm okay. It's okay," pulling away, she said, and rubbing her eyes. "It will all be okay." she said. She looked up and saw Niall starting at her, his head turning back to the couch, where she knew the others were and back to her again. He walked over. 

"It all smells really good," he said, dipping his finger in the cake mix too, and closing his eyes as he tasted it. 

"Thank you," Meg said. 

"Meggy...?" 

"Not now, Niall. I am alright. I promise." she said, leaning on his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but just nodded,  giving her a tight squee ze before  walking off back to the others. Sophia gave her a look. A stern one. Meg knew that they needed to talk. She really needed to.  She could feel all the emotions bubbling up in her. 

While she had been staying at Harry she had been foc using  on Harry. It was a nice distraction, and she liked taking care of people. It made her feel  useful . It made her feel wanted. 

But now, knowing that Niall was going to be on her case. And Soph, most probably Liam too, she had a desperate need to run and hide. To just be alone for a moment. Just one moment. 

"Alright, loves?" Harry poked his into the kitchen. 

"No, Meg Is..."

"Alright. We are good. Thanks, Hazza." Meg cut Sophia off, before she could start anything. 

"Good. Good." Harry said, scooting around her and getting a glass of water. Meg put down what she was doing. Good? He never drops it that easily. 

Harry came back and bumped into Meg, opening his hand to two white tablets. She looked up at him with such relief. 

"I thought you might need some." Handing her the headache tablets, and water. Sophia looked amused at the whole thing. "Live with her long enough and you learn,"  he  shrugged his shoulders. 

"I think it was more like living with you, Harold."

"More like living together, Megara." Meg pulled a face as he said her name, and laughed. "Thanks, Hazza."

"Anytime, love. Now you two need to come and join us. Leave this for a moment." Pulling at Meg's arm. 

Meg let Harry pull her along, but not before she  had made sure everything was on and cooking, or about to be. Sophia was on Liam's lap, he planting kisses on her whenever he could. She  was happy for her friends, but, if she was completely honest, s he  envied them , how he had eyes just for her. How she would do anything for him. How it effortlessly seemed to work - though she knew that that was not entirely true. 

Meg sat next to Niall, who had his arm around her  shoulder, and her hand clasped in his other one . Harry , sitting across from them, and next to Liam and Soph, kept throwing her glances, like he was trying to read her mind. 

"I missed you, Meggy." Niall cooed to her. "When are we going to have a sleep over again?" 

"Will you sing me another song?" 

"Yes!" 

"Then we can have one tonight," she said, smiling up at him. Niall was easy, too. You could have fun with him, go watch the sports, grab a pint, and just relax. And when it came to bed time, there was sure to always be a lullaby. 

Though,  increasingly,  Meg  could not keep her eyes open  and the light seemed ten times brighter than before. She looked down, squinting. Niall squeezed her hand in question, but she just shook her head.   She knew that Louis kept looking over too. She could see him just out the corner of her eye, and wanted nothing more than to tackle him to the ground in a hug.  But she wasn't going to give in. Not that easily. 

They sat there talking about nothing much. The guys saying what they had been up to the past few days. Meg finally got up to go and make sure the veggies, and gravies were all ready. 

"Food!" she shouted out from the kitchen . Of course Niall would be the first there, licking his lips and looking like he had not seen food in weeks. 

"Just take this through, please" she said, handing him a big plate with a turkey on it. He just nodded and carried it away with pride. 

Sophia and Harry helped her to carry the rest, as Niall sat at the table at started at the meal. 

"Well, guys, bon appetite" Meg said, handing the carving knife to the least likely to either fall, hurt themselves, or just make a mess - Liam. 

"Thank you, Meg!" he said, cutting up the turkey for them. 


	2. Merry-go-round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all 
> 
> THis is a really short chapter, so I will be uploading chapter three straight after this. If you like it, leave a kudo, if you don't that's okay too! 
> 
> Thank you to those who have read it :) 
> 
> Any comments or suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> xxx

Between all of them, they pretty much ate everything. Save for Meg, whose headache was now at a point where she felt like she was on a constant merry-go-round. Though, she managed to smile through the meal, laughing with the rest. 

The conversation was light, with Louis constantly watching Meg, only to look away when she would look up. It didn't go unnoticed, by anyone. 

At least the lights were turned down in the room, so it didn't burn as much.

Liam was pushed back in his chair, his arm around Sophia. "Great meal, Meg. Really."

"Hmm.. yeah..." Niall said with still a mouth full of food.

She smiled up at them, getting up from her chair. "Dessert..." she said, rubbing her eyes again. All of a sudden it seemed like someone had brought the sun into the room. She shielded her eyes, as she tried to make her way to the kitchen, she needed to take another tablet s...


	3. The perfect storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovies 
> 
> So, here is number 3. I hope those who are ready it are enjoying it! 
> 
> Any comments and suggestions are appreciated! 
> 
> Leave love, if you love. If you don't, all good too :) 
> 
> xx

It was dark when she opened her eyes again. The room was cold. Everything was silent for a moment, before the intense pain in her head took her breath away. She closed her eyes, not being able to focus them anyway.

When she did manage to open them she knew that she was not at home. Or at any of their homes. Her hand burned as she tried to move it, with the sudden realisation that there was something sticking out of it. 

The other hand was firmly grasped between someone else's. She looked to her right to see a mess of dark hair laying on her bed, with the rest of him in a chair.

"Louis...?" she whispered. She looked around and saw that Sophia was asleep in Liam's lap, leaning on him. Harry was laying on Niall, who were both sprawled out on a sofa.

She shook her hand a bit, trying to get Louis' attention. He stirred slightly, shaking his head, and rubbing his face. He stood up quickly, shaking his head, but never letting go of her hand. Louis looked at her, worry painted across his face. 

"Meg." he said. "Are you okay?" he asked with every word coated in concern, leaning closer to her.

"I think so," she said, looking at him. "What happened?"

"You... collapsed." he said.

"Collapsed?" she repeated. "When? How long have I been here?" 

"At the house. You just fell over. It was pretty hard. Your nose was bleeding... you..." he ran his hands through his hair. "You weren't waking up..." his eyes welling with tears. She looked up at him, worry ripping through her.

"How... uhm... how long has everyone been here?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"We have been here the whole night." he said.

"Oh. No. Lou. You guys need to go home." she shook her head.

"Are you crazy!" he said, his voice a little louder than he had hoped. Harry blinked sitting up, and stretching. His face creased into worry the minute he saw Meg in the bed, with Louis leaning over her.

"Meg. You are awake," he said, shaking Niall and Liam to get them up too. Harry cam over, taking her other hand, gently.

"We were so worried. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"We should get the doc in here," said Liam.

"No. No. wait now." Meg said, closing her eyes. "You all need to go home." she said trying to stop the room from spinning. 

"Not a chance, darling," said Niall, standing next to Harry, his hand on her leg. "We aren't going anywhere. Not without you." 

"He's right. We aren't going anywhere, Meg," Sophia said, her hand clasped in Liams. Meg shook her head. Which was still throbbing. She closed her eyes, and pushed back into her pillows for a while. She just let the throbbing drown out the feeling of them starting at her. Harry rubbing her thumb, slowly, in circles.

She looked at them, Sophia leaning into Liam, with him looking at her like a worried parent. Niall's hair a mess, and Harry's too. But Lou, with his bloodshot eyes... her breath caught and she could feel the tears coming.

She wiggled her hands out of both of their grips, rubbing her face. When she took them away, she already knew.

"Meg..." Louis said. Harry was already out the door, with Niall in tow. She looked at the dark splotches wiped across her hand. She looked up at him, the terror in her eyes. The pain was unbearable now. She squinted her eyes closed, as Louis rubbed her forehead, shouting for the doctor. She tried to tell him to keep quite, to tell Soph not to cry, but she couldn't breath. The metallic taste dripped onto her lips; as she bit down on her tongue to stop herself from throwing up. 

Her head was spinning in every direction. She felt like she was laying on a ship, in the middle of a storm. The perfect kind where you know you will not make it over the crest of that wave. 

"Megara, I need you to open your eyes," a voice said. She tried to shake her head, but that made it worse. A hand came to her face, and pulled her eyes open, shining a light in it. She heard a loud scream, which sent he pain shooting in her head at a deathly rate. It took a while before she knew it was her.

"Pass the bucket over there, please" the voice said, as the bed came up, pushing her into a sitting position. She leaned forward, eyes still closed, as someone patted her back.

It burned her throat as it all came out. It pushed the last bit of breath she had in her out. She sat there gasping as someone came and wiped her face.

"Turn off that light," the voice said again. "Megara, you can open your eyes now. It is dark. It wont hurt."

She slowly opened them, the darkness comforting here. She knew there were all around her bed. She could make them out slowly as her eyes tried to adjust. She could feel the worry before she could see it. It was like a heavy mist hanging in the room; a bitter taste she just could not swallow away. 

"Megara, I am Doctor Paul. I am going to give you something to sleep for a while." he said, as she felt her hand start to burn. She just nodded. She lifted her other hand slowly, which was soon taken by Louis'.

"Oh Meg," he said, his voice shaky. She just shook her head, and squeezed a bit. The pain in her hand subsided, as her eyes closed to another darkness.


	4. Warm tea and red eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying it xx

"So what does that mean for me?" she asked. She was sitting up now. The windows were open a bit, with a soft breeze floating through the room, fluttering in a little light as the curtains moved. Louis was still there. He had refused to leave. She had managed to get the Doctor to make the others go home and rest a bit. They had come back in, in turns, far too often than she thought was healthy. But she loved them for it, and honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way. But Louis, he wouldn't leave, no matter how much she asked.

"The minute the tumor has been taken out, the pain, the sensitivity, it will all be gone," Doctor Paul said.

"Then I can go home?" she asked.

"Yes, but you will have to stay a while after the surgery, and then will have to rest. There is no going back to work just yet."

Meg sighed.

"When will she go into surgery," Louis asked, still holding her hand, like it was super glued to hers. He had bags under his eyes, his hair more of a mess than ever, with his skin pale. She felt the guilt well up in her. If only he would go and get some rest.

In the middle of the night, when she had woken up thirsty and disorientated from the drugs again, her crawled into the small bed with her. Nobody said anything, or told him to leave.

Harry came in early, as she knew he would. The three of them managed to all squeeze into the bed. Meg felt more safe, more comfortable, as she drifted off to sleep for a while. When she woke up, Liam was there too. Sophia had to go to class, and sent her love. She wasn't upset that Soph didn't come - she wouldn't be able to stop herself crying if Soph started. 

"We are booking her in for tomorrow. We had to wait for her to be stable, which she is now." Doctor Paul said, just as Niall walked in, his face hidden behind a big bunch of striking red and white roses.

"Surprise!" he cooed to her in his slick Irish accent. She smiled. He placed them down on the table next to her.

"Morning, doctor," he said, shaking Doctor Paul's hand. "How's our patient doing today?" he asked, leaning in and kissing Meg on her forehead.

"She is better. But I am sure she can tell you all about it," he said, "I will be back later to discuss how tomorrow will go," he said and walked out.

"Hi Nialler. Thank you for the flowers." she said.

"Of course! Who doesn't like some roses?" he said, pulling up a chair next to her. "Lou, man, how are you?" he asked.

"I am alright..." he said.

"He isn't," Meg interjected. "Tell him to go and sleep."

"I have already told yo..."

"That you are not leaving. I know, Lou." she said, squeezing his hand. "But if you fall down, and pass out, then who is going to get me ice-cream from the hospital shop?"" she asked, laying on the concern as thickly as she could.

"I will," said Niall, smiling. "And then we can cuddle here in your little bed," he laughed.

"You see? I have Niall. I will be safe and sound," Meg said. "And, we all know that this bed is cuddle-ready."

"I am not leaving you in the hands of an Irishman," he teased. His lips curved at the sides, but there was no smile in his eyes.

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" Niall said, clasping his hand to his heart.

"It's not the best thing," Harry said from the couch.

"Now I really am hurt," Niall said, leaning his head on the bed, with fake tears. Meg ran her fingers through his hair.

"Its okay, Niall. I still love you," she said.

"That's all I need in this world, darlin'" he said, beaming back at her.

Harry rolled his eyes, before looking at Louis. Louis just shook his head slightly, as Harry got up and squeezed him in a bear hug. If anyone was going to get him to finally eat, and sleep, it would be Harry. Meg was going to have to talk to him.

Harry came over, and gave Meg a kiss. "How's it going, super girl?" he asked, rubbing her hair out of her face.

"I am okay," she said.

"Lou?" she said, he looked up. "Do you think you could get me something to drink?" He looked at her for a moment, wearly. She pulled a puppy dog look.

Louis sighd. "Of course. I will be back," he said, getting up and then hesitating before leaving.

"Harry, Niall. He needs to sleep. He needs to eat. You have to make him go home." she said. Harry sighed.

"You know why he is here. He..."

"He feels guilty. And we haven't spoken about it. And I feel guilty that he doesn't sleep. He sits in the chair. He doesn't sleep when he gets into bed. He humms a bit, plays with my hair, and that is great and all. But he doesn't sleep, and he won't eat. He sits and watches me, like I am about to vanish. He needs to sleep." she said.

"Meg, he won't leave. We have tried," Niall said. She looked from Harry to Niall, tears in her eyes.

"Please..." she whispered. "I can't have half of him here. I can feel the tension like a brick wall, where only our hands touch over the top. I can't..." she said, wiping a tear from her. Niall got on the bed next to her, his arm around her.

"We will talk to him," he said, curling his arms around her, with Meg burying her face in his chest.

"I will get him to go home," Harry said, pulling his hair back and tying it up. "But for now, move up, I want in on the action too," he said, squeezing onto the other end of the bed. This bed really was bigger than many thought. Meg laughed between little sobs. She wiped her eyes, and laid between both of them, comfortable, and safe again. 

"I got you some...what?" Louis said, as he walked in and looked up at the three of them. They laughed at him.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to... Steal your girl" Harry said, signing the last part, to which Niall couldn't help it, and laughed him self off the bed.

"Shit! Niall!" Meg said, trying to grab him, and laughing even more.

"I am alright," he said, jumping up, and getting back on the bed.

"Ok. Well. I brought you some tea," Louis said, holding it out to Meg.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. He just nodded, and sat down. She could feel that the wall had shot up considerably in the time he left, and had come back again.

"Lou, man, we are going to sing to Meg. Singing is therapeutic" Harry said.

"Knock it out the park, Hazza." he answered, leaning back in the chair, his hands deep in his jersey pockets.

"I will - as I always do. Want to come and fetch the Irishman's guitar with me?" Knowing him he will break it or something before he gets back here," he asked.

"No thanks," Louis said.

"Great, let's go," Harry got up and pulled Louis with him.

"Harry..." Louis said, digging in his heals, but Harry was persistent, and bigger, and pulled him out the door.


	5. Just listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here is another chapter. I hope that you like it. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! 
> 
> xxx

"I am not waking her." 

"Niall, stop being ridiculous! Just get off the bed."

"No, mate. I am comfortable here." 

"hmmm?" Meg stirred, cuddling up to Niall, his arms around her; her hand resting on his chest. 

"Love? Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," 

"S'okay," she mumbled against him. 

"It was actually Lou who woke up." 

"I didn't wake her! I just needed her to wake up!" Lou shouted from the couch. Meg pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes. She smiled up at Niall, then looked over to Lou. He looked better, like maybe he had actually rested. Harry and Liam were nowhere to be seen. Hopefully they had gone to sleep. 

"I am up, Lou." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"How am I... I... Meg, the Doctor wants to talk to you." Lou dragged his fingers through his hair, not quite looking at her. She sighed deeply, the light from the side lamp casting weird shadows across the floor. 

"Niall? Could you maybe get me some ice-cream?" 

"Do I have  ta ? I am comfortable here," he gripped her tighter. 

"Please? My throat is a little sore..." She put on her best puppy eyes. His blue eyes pierced back at her, and she saw him melt. 

"Alright. What ya want?" 

"Choc chip, please." She said, as the cold rushed in as he dragged himself out of the bed . She pulled the blankets back up, to try and catch the last bits of the warmth. He nodded, scooting past Louis who looked at the floor. 

Meg waited for Niall's footsteps  to die fade away down the passage. He had to go all the way to the last floor to get to the  cafeteria . And knowing Niall, the food might keep him at bay for a while. There was time. 

"Louis?" He flinched, but kept his head hung low. "Lou?" She tried again. He looked up, his eyes red. Meg could feel the tears well up in her chest, forcing her to catch her breath. "Lou, please talk to me..." Her voice broke. 

Louis shot up on his feet, coming to her bed, but stopping just short. "Meg, don't cry."

"Then talk to me."

"I..." He shook his head. 

"Then listen. Just listen," she said, sitting up properly. "I am sorry that I freaked out so much with everything. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. And you were right, it was none of my business. Saying I was just doing my job is a ..." 

"You were right," he pushed in. 

"cop out... what?" 

"We sc rewed up, and I know it landed on your head. I shouldn't have said what I did." He moved closer to her, "you are my... uhm" 

"Don't get shy on me now, Tomlinson." She held her hand out, and he took it. 

"You are my best friend, Meg. And fighting with you... it was..."

"Like the world had ended all around you."

"Yeah." 

"I am sorry, Lou. I am just trying to protect you guys."

"Maybe for once you should let someone protect you." 

"What do you mean?" Lou sighed, getting up onto the bed. He held her hand, rubbing shapes over the back of It. 

"Meg. With your... uhm"

"Tumor."

"You haven't even registered it yet. I  know you. You haven't. And," he looked at her, holding her gaze, "you need to let go. Stop worrying about us. Shit! This is most  probably  because of us."

The tears had stuck in her throat. "Lou..." She barely whispered. 

"You work to the bone. And when Harry and I fucked up. You had all the shit from management. And Harry didn't scream at you, like I did. I  most probably."

"Lou. This wasn't you. And I didn't scream at Harry either."

"But I should have just shut up. I can never hold my tongue. And then my twitter rampage. I fucked it all up." The tears ran down his pale face, his red eyes looking at Meg for some sort of answer; for some sort of forgiveness. She pulled him in, hugging him. 

"Oh, Lou, this isn't  your  fault. This isn't you." She said between catching her breath.

"When you collapsed, I knew..." He hiccuped, "it was me! Harry had told me to speak to you. But. He..." Meg pulled away looking at him, concerned. 

"He has missed you."

"I miss him too." 

"Then you should tell him," she motioned to Harry standing at the door, his hands clasped in front of him, eyes red too. "Preferably not crying, because I really cannot cry anymore." 

"Shut up, Love. I will cry if I want to." Harry snorted, coming over to the  other side  of the bed. He climbed on, squashing Meg in the middle of a big hug. 

"I missed you too . " looking at Louis, Meg was stuck in the middle of a moment. But she didn't mind. These two were her people. 

"And I missed this whole thing!" Niall said from the door, holding a tray of ice-cream. Meg laughed, with Harry chiming in a clutching his stomach. Niall came over, bowls of ice-cream for a party  worth  of people. 

"I just wanted one scoop, Niall."

"I know... but.. There were so many  flavours ," he said looking at the different ice-cream. 

"Of course, mate." Harry scoffed, getting up and taking a bowl. Meg was stunned, with the health freak digging into a bowl of vanilla ice-cream, covered in chocolate sauce. He just shrugged, as he spooned it in. 

"Are you seeing this," Meg turned to Louis, who was smiling a bit more than before. They still had a lot to talk about, but she needed to get out of here, and not have them all look at her like a fragile little bird. 

Louis just nodded, turning to Niall. "Sorry, mate." Niall brushed it off. 

"Never mind. I know how you feel. It's all good, mate." Niall came over with a bowl for Louis, patting him on the shoulder in a silent understanding. 

"Did I miss something?"

"Lots, Love." Niall said settling on the couch. 

"And... you aren't going to tell me?" 

"Not a chance," Louis answered. That was perhaps par for the course, but the curiosity in Meg was not going to die down anytime now. And they all knew that. 

"Don't over think it, Love" Niall said between  mouthfuls . 

"Too late, she has that look on her face " licking the last bit of his spoon, Harry said, not even looking up. Meg scoffed at him. But her mind was ticking over something else, as she felt the prickinglings  of a headache come back.   Or maybe, it had never left, just silently waking up with her. 

What was she going to do with all of this? How long would it take to get better? Would she have to learn to walk and eat and read again? She couldn't have the guys look after her. They had commitments. And she had work. What was she going to do? 

"Meg?" 

She started breathing faster, the headache growing in momentum. She had been asleep so much since the Christmas dinner, and when she was awake either Niall sung till she fell asleep again, or the doctor came and made sure she was alright; Harry would tell one of his horrible jokes and she would laugh off to sleep. She had never slept so much. These past three days had been nothing more than her stuck in her dreams, the headaches nothing more than a dull throbbing that easily went away when she closed her eyes again. 

"Meg?" Harry squeezed her hand. "What's wrong, love?" 

"I... just... was thinking. When is the doctor getting here?" 

"I will go and call him," Louis looked over to Niall, who got up and made his way out of the door. 

"It's going to be okay, Meg." Louis held her other hand. "We are all here."

"I... know. Just. Want to talk to the doctor. Can you turn down the light?" 

Harry looked over to Louis as Meg started to clutch her eyes shut. Niall came back in  in  a hurry, the doctor not far behind. 

" Megarra ? How are you feeling? She felt Harry and Louis climb off the bed as Doctor  Pual  came over, taking her pulse.

"Ah, was fine. But then the headache started again. And uhm, feel a little sick."

"Alright. That is normal. We are going to prep you for surgery, which will happen tomorrow morning. So, no more eating, I am afraid." Meg just nodded, rubbing her eyes. 

"I am going to give you some more stuff to sleep. Then will wake you up in the morning to start the prep?" 

"Okay." She whispered. 

"Just keep an eye on her. Call me if anything changes," Doctor Paul said, before leaving the room. Someone clicked off the  bedisde  light, and the room was plunged into darkness, save for the light coming in from passage. 

"Love?" 

"Please don't go." 

"You couldn't make me leave even if you tried," Niall said, getting on the bed. She hugged herself into him again. 

"Meg? Can Louis and I get you some stuff?" Harry was at her side. 

"Just... some change of clothes for tomorrow. Please." 

"Okay, darlin'" 

"And guys?"

They both chimed a yes. 

"Go and sleep, please. I am kicking you out of this party."

"Meg, we aren't...."

"You are." She said, sitting up a bit and looking at them. "I love you both, a lot. But you both need to go home. And besides, Lou, Harry is going to need help getting my stuff." 

Harry kissed her forehead. "We will see you in the morning, love." 

"I don't like this." Lou said, taking Harry's  place . 

"I know, Lou." She said, more softly. He kissed her too, before Harry pulled her away. They said by to Niall, who finally settled against her, wrapping both his arms around her again, and slipping them down the bed. She lay her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. 

"You will be alright,  Love. I won't leave ya." He whispered to her.

"I know." 

"I will always be here."

"Me too." She said, as her eyes wouldn't open anymore.

"Meg? I..." he started, but she never caught the last bit, as she drifted off comfortable in his arms. 


End file.
